Take me back, I don't want to be alone
by bella-xx
Summary: Hermione awoke one spring morning with a breeze lightly ruffling the cotton sheets spread across her bed. She sat in her bed with a smile on her face. This is a heart breaking story about three older friends discovering the truth about themselves.


Take me back, I don't want to be alone

This is a semi short story that just poped into my head some day and I have created my first chapter so here it is.

I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters. They all belong to the Brilliant Miss.J.K.Rowling. I only own Mocha the cat.

* * *

Hermione awoke one spring morning with a breeze lightly ruffling the cotton sheets spread across her bed. She sat in her bed with a smile on her face. _It's perfect_ she thought. _Just perfect for-_. Hermione didn't continue because the person beside her started to stir in the white breezy covers. Poking out from under the second pillow on her queen sized bed was short, wavy ginger red hair.

Hermione rolled her eyes and raised herself from the bed. Getting to her feet she reached over and pulled her dressing robe over her back, her arms through the sleeves and over her extended stomach. Yes Hermione was pregnant but only by 4 ½ months.

Hermione slipped her feet into her worn out slippers she had gotten in her year after she had graduated from Hogwarts from Mrs.Weasley. She gracefully climbed down stair and sat in a very comfy arm chair. A few moments later The Gingerly Haired Man entered the room with a white t-shit and blue pajama pants on and kissed Hermione on top of her forehead.

"Morning my love." He said walking around to the kitchen and started to make coffee.

"Morning Ron." She replied placing her hands carefully on her round stomach.

Once the coffee was done Ron gave his fiancé her cup and once again leaned in for a tender kiss on the lips. He broke off to sit on a dining room chair in between the living room and the kitchen and began to read the Daily Prophet with his own cup of coffee.

Hermione gave a warm smile and sipped her cup of black coffee. Outside was breezy but sunny and completely warm. The view of the front window was over looking the London stretch. Their house was perched up on a small hill with other residential homes all around them with the same beautiful view they had.

Ron got up to stretch and to receive an owl that had perched it's self on the balconies railing of the front window. When the balcony door opened a burst of warm air swept through-out the entire house making it even more comfortable to be in. The owl that had come was as white as snow and had black specs randomly spread across its feathers. A thick letter was attached to its muscular legs and talons.

Hermione held out her hand and the owl came gliding in and sailed across the room over the Hermione out-stretched arm. The owl landed and hooted quietly as Hermione untangled the string that was attached to the bulging letter.

"Ron, sweetie, look the letters from Harry." Hermione said. A surprising look spread across her face. Ron came hoping over; he had stubbed his toe on the balcony's door when letting the snowy owl in, took Harry's packed letter and began to break it open. Since both of them hadn't seen or heard from Harry in a while they were both worried of what he was going to send them. Hermione place a shaking hand on Ron's forearm to comfort herself.

Once Ron had gotten the letter open he took Hermione's hand and gently cradled it in his own. He placed the letter on the coffee table where Hermione was resting her feet and lifted them off the table. He leaned closer and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you," Ron said. "I will always love you, no matter what you do or say."

With that he gently placed his hands on the side of her cheeks and leaned in for the most passionate kiss they have ever embraced. When their lips touched it was like magic was being reborn. They suddenly felt a soothing shock of energy as if they were meant to be together…... forever. He ran his fingers through her curly brown shiny hair. She also did the same. That what she loves about him, his sweet, loving kindness he gave her when ever they were together.

They finally broke apart when Mocha their cat knocked over Harry's almost forgotten letter. Ron bent done and picked up the letter.


End file.
